Those Eyes that Watch Me
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: Have you ever had the feeling that someone is watching you? That their sole attention is focused on you, but you don’t know who they are? I’ve got that right now. Plz R
1. Her POV 1

Have you ever had the feeling that someone is watching you? That their sole attention is focused on you, but you don't know who they are? I've got that right now.

I'm sitting in my usual spot, between my best friends, Harry and Ron, in transfiguration. I can't remember what professor McGonagall last said, but I was pretending to listen. I was so curious; it was all I could think of. Who was staring at me? Their eyes were drilling holes into the back of my head, I wish they would stop; their infatuation has filled my mind with senseless nothingness.

What are they doing? Crap! I can't remember what we are meant to be doing, and I can't ask Harry or Ron. They would ensure that I would never forget the day that I didn't pay attention during class. I suppose I could watch them for a bit, possibly look around a little. Glance at whoever is behind me; it would put my mind to rest, and I can get back to work.

As Harry transfigured his feather into a rock, I took my opportunity and swung around. Instantly my eyes locked on the stormy-grey eyes watching me, but I felt as though I couldn't look away. I was mesmerised by their beauty, their wisdom, they looked to have seen too much before their years. When I tore my eyes away, they flicked over his blonde-hair, slicked back the way only one could manage.

I couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, son of a wanted death eater, the Gryffindor hater was staring at me. Maybe he didn't realise it was me he was staring at. No, that's impossible; only I would sit between these two. This is just too confusing for me, why would HE be staring at ME? I am everything that Gryffindor's stand for, I'm even a mudblood!

I still haven't gotten back to work; I'm still thinking of him. The devils spawn; the one person that managed to hate me as soon as he saw me. I should really get back to work; but I can feel him staring at me again. Knowing who it is hasn't eased my mind at all, but troubled it. I wish he would stop, do his work or something, so I can do my own!

I looked back around ad glared at him while running my finger across my throat. I hope that he got the message; the hint wasn't exactly subtle, and I really do need to do my work. It's a matter of principle; I'm the smartest witch of my age, the bookworm of Hogwarts. I do not bludge class thinking of some guy! It's unheard of, impossible and I shouldn't be thinking of him. Why can't I think about someone who doesn't hate me, maybe Viktor? He liked me and never distracted me.

Determined to ignore his endless staring, I transferred my feather into a rock and then back again. Professor McGonagall seemed impressed; Ron had only managed to turn his into a stone colour. Sometimes I don't know how he can be so stupid, it was easy magic. Slowly my mind wandered back to Malfoy and his eyes. They intrigued me; I can't explain how, but when I looked into them, I felt as though I couldn't look away. They seemed to be the gateway to his soul, but not to his own. They were strangely kind; I could not see the coldness in them that he had expressed to me so many times before.

I don't even know why I am thinking about him! I don't care; he has issues; I don't want to know. It's probably jus this way of getting back at one of his sluts. Pansy I suppose. I don't want anything to do with it. I shall ignore his staring gaze and pretend this never happened.

**Hello, all I want from this is for you guys to REVIEW! I would love to know what you guys think of it, so I know whether to update or not...so yea, review and review!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	2. His POV 1

Have you ever seen something so beautiful that you couldn't bear to look away? If its beauty was so mesmerising that if you tore your eyes away, that your heart was rip out of your chest? I felt that right now.

I was sitting in transfiguration, Crabbe and Goyle beside me, and I was bored. Crabbe was scribbling on his parchment, Goyle was drooling; probably thinking about food and my eye caught the most beautiful mane of hair.

It was wavy, not frizzy; chestnut brown tinted with thousands of different colours. It was long, not too long though, and I couldn't for the life of me tell who it was. She was sitting between potty and weasel, I didn't really hate them. Everyone believed I wanted them dead; but I couldn't really care less. I just loved annoying them; seeing weasels face turn red in anger.

It was then that she moved; I was going to find out who this beauty was. I'm going to see her face; make her fall for me, so I can sleep with her; then discard her. Sometimes being a Malfoy with the most devilish looks makes life just too easy.

She spun around and her caramel-brown eyes focused on me. They looked familiar, yet I couldn't work out who owned them. There was friendliness in them, a deep understanding, yet I could see she was pissed. Her eyes were narrowed slightly in frustration as she stared into my own. Suddenly she looked away, and I saw who it was.

I knew who the owner was; of those enticing caramel-brown eyes and that mesmerising chestnut-brown hair was. It was granger, the mudblood, the buck-toothed beaver. What the fuck was I doing staring at her? It was not normal, not healthy, and atrocious that I even looked at her without disgust. She is dirty, a mudblood, she is friends with potty and weasel.

I still couldn't look away though, I have no idea why. Her hair started moving, and I was once again met by those eyes. They were full of fire, looking to kill anyone in her path as she slowly drew a line across her neck. Must be some stupid muggle way of telling me she wanted me to stop looking at her.

Trust me when I say that I wanted to stop, I just couldn't control my eyes. They were focused on her; I had no idea what the old bat at the front was 'teaching' us today, and I couldn't really care less. I would have thought that little Miss Bookworm would have been more concerned though, instead of being distracted by my good looks. She has never been before, I think.

I could use this to my advantage though, to work my way into the order, to serve my master better. Make those idiots following Bumbledore believe I'm working for them, but in reality be planning to murder them all. It would increase my ranking, push me in front of Snape, I would be favourite. I would kick ass!

But how can I woo her, make her want me? I need her to fell for me, to convince the others to let me in. it should be easy though, I can just feed her a sob-story and she'll melt into my awaiting arms. It is certain, she is just too sympathetic; she feels sorry for House Elves! They are meant to be enslaved, they love it!

I will make her want me, I will use her, discard of her; after offcourse I have made my ranking with the Dark Lord. The world will be mine!

**Hey! I updated! Celebrate with me and Review….maybe another chappie will come……dum dum dum!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	3. Her POV 2

Have you ever had that feeling that someone is watching you? That their sole attention is focused on you, but you don't know who they are? I've got that right now.

It was lunchtime, transfiguration had finished twenty minutes ago. On either side of me, Harry and Ron were shovelling food into their mouths; their greedy arms endlessly forking food to the holes in their face. I strongly believe that one day they will swallow the fork, or start eating their arm before they even notice. Every meal; their focus is entirely on the food, on nothing else.

As per usual; I sat opposite Neville and facing the Slytherin table. I used to sit on the other side, but Neville pleaded to switch sides with us. One day it was so bad that Neville ran out of the great hall terrified as one of the Slytherin's were pretending to be under the crucio curse. Well, I couldn't really say no to him after that, so that's why I'm sitting here facing him.

He sat there as if he was high and mighty, framed by his goony followers; Crabbe and Goyle. They were easily the thickest two people in the history of Hogwarts; unable to mutter words of recognisable English, yet they managed to hang with the Mal-ferret. In every way he contrasted to them; he was thin and pointy, they were round and pudgy; he is, dare I say intelligent, and they are the stupidest pair ever. I never realised before how similar Malfoy is to me.

Did I seriously just think that? That the ferret is like me? I most certainly think not! We are nothing alike! He is a conniving arsehole; he's up himself; he thinks of himself before others; he believes in everything that I don't! His parents are death eaters, mine are muggles; he is a Slytherin, I am a Gryffindor. The only thing we have in common is our hatred for one-another.

I didn't even realise that I was staring right at him, till his eyes met mine. Still they were an intriguing colour, I could tell that from over here. Their blue-grey colour reminded me of a stormy sea; the restlessness and unpredictability of the unknown. Raising a refined blonde eyebrow at me, he acknowledged my gaze and lifted his lips in a smirk that only he could pull off.

Narrowing my eyes briefly before I looked away; I saw glee in his eyes. I don't know what he had to be happy about; I most certainly was not happy about his strange little obsession with me. There was no need for me to be love-sick over a bloody Malfoy, to be thinking about his eyes, to be confused by his actions. It is all just too confusing; why Malfoy would seek me out from the population of Hogwarts; I know that any given girl with me as the exception, would happily root him. Maybe the 'Slytherin Sex God' little ferret isn't getting too much after all.

Despite this; his eyes seemed etched in my mind. Their wisdom befuddled me; their beauty seemed wasted on such a cold personality; Malfoy did not deserve such eyes. How did Malfoy earn wisdom when he just orders others to do his bidding? He is just so different to Harry, who has experienced so much more; been abused and mistreated; yet does not show such knowledge in his eyes as Malfoy. It does not seem fair when Harry has had so much more experience; yet so little to show for it.

Looking back down at what I was meant to be eating; I noticed that once again I hadn't actually eaten much at all. Harry and Ron were on what looked to be their third or fourth helpings and I had as usual not eaten much at all. I really didn't want to sit here while they stuffed their faces any more; feeling the urge to look at him, or feeling him looking at me.

Grabbing my books and bag; I left the great hall, my best friends and those eyes for the library. This is my sanctuary when I can no longer take the pressure of the world. Here I can submerge myself into the pages of an old book and stay there unbothered. No one ever comes looking for me; no one really cares where Hermione is when she leaves; she is after all just there to do everyone's homework. I know my friends use me; but I suppose there's not a great deal that I can do about that, I need friends.

Sinking into my favourite chair near the fire I reached for 'Hogwarts: A History', the book that I can read hundreds of times but never get tired of. Opening its pages; I let myself fall in, allowing myself to leave this world for another. I sat like this for about twenty minutes; submerged in the pages of my favourite book until I noticed that feeling of someone watching me.

I knew who it was; I could tell their gaze from others now. I still wished they would stop though; to find someone else to stalk. Looking up; I saw none other than Draco Malfoy watching me from across the library smirking as he leant casually on a bookcase. Great, now he wants to talk.

**Hello...I am planning on updating soonish, dont know when soonish is but I promise I will update sooner than soonish if you bribe me with reviews...the more reviews that I get, the more inspired I will feel to continue writing and updating! Oh and thankyou for my other reviews...I loved them!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	4. His POV 2

Have you ever seen something so beautiful that you couldn't bear to look away? If its beauty was so mesmerising that if you tore your eyes away, that your heart was rip out of your chest? I felt that right now.

Class was over, lunch had begun. I could say that I followed here in a way, but I come here everyday. Sitting in my usual spot between the two goons that I call friends, I spotted her from across the hall. She sat between Potter and Weasel; the two I hated with a passion; another reason that I must control her. Take her away; make them want her; I want power over them.

Looking down at my golden plate, I never understood why it had to be gold. Gold was a Gryffindor colour, and this is the Slytherin table, we should have silver table settings. As I looked down at the plate though, I realised that hunger for food wasn't what I felt. I was hungry for her; her caramel-brown eyes; the thousands of colours in her hypnotic hair.

I knew that if I didn't eat something I would be starving during class, so I reluctantly took a sandwich from the pile. Taking a bite I did not taste it; did not know what was on it; it felt like sawdust in my mouth. I could hear everyone around me; talking, laughing, being Slytherin's. Crabbe and Goyle were shadowing me, soon to be squishing me. Parkinson was mouthing off to Zabini and all I could think of was her.

Why I was obsessed with her is unknown to me. I hate her; I despise her; I just want her to win. I want to use her to benefit me, to increase my status within the Death Eaters. To show the Dark Lord how invaluable I really am; to exert my leadership amongst those around me. I don't want to live in my fathers shadow anymore; I want to be my own man.

Staring at my sandwich; I imagine her in my arms; her slender body; the feel of her lips brushing against mine; knowing that Potter would hate it. Glancing back up to look at her, I see her staring at me; her caramel-brown eyes focused straight on me. Smirking, I knew inside of me that I wouldn't have to do a great deal of work in making her fall for me. She was already half-way there.

Looking at her a little longer; I saw that she seemed deep in thought; was she thinking about me? Was she thinking about how sexy I am? Amusement flicked over her face and I presume that it wasn't; as she quickly looked up and saw me looking at her. It must have been something the Gryffindorks said to her. They really should treat their friends better. They ignored her; don't support her; worst of all don't notice that I have been watching her.

I don't know what it was but something seemed to bring her out of her thoughts; but she saw me watching her and quickly ducked her head. Strangely I was disappointed; she wasn't as ugly as I had made out all these years; I don't really mind watching her. Of course it would be better if she wasn't a mudblood, or a bookworm, or friends with Potter and Weasel.

Knowing that I would not be able to watch her unnoticed from now; I turned to watch my friends; to be amused by them. They have nothing on her; but will prove to be useful followers. Those idiots would follow me to their death if I told them too; they will protect me; follow my directions loyally.

When I looked back up; I saw that she had gathered her books and was half way out the Great Doors. I was strongly tempted to follow her; to stalk her; to entice her. I needed to make her trust me; to make her see the side of me she wants; to make her want me. She is the key player in my plan; I need to use her for my success; she will please the Dark Lord above all others.

Leaving my books with Crabbe and Goyle, I left the hall; following her to the library. How predictable; trust her to go to the library above all other places. At least it's quiet; I could persuade her to follow me; to let me have my way with her. Standing just beyond a bookcase; I watch her as she reads a book unfamiliar to me. I've never seen her so relaxed; so comfortable, its something that I have never thought of; she always seemed so uptight to me, into herself.

Without knowing it; I had moved into her sight and she looked up. Those caramel-brown eyes focused on me accusingly. Now is the time to make her want me; to use all of my tricks that have worked on every other girl in this school. Leaning on the bookcase; I smirked and flexed my muscles slightly, just enough to make her raise her eyebrow. Maybe this wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

**Hello! I updated...I WANT REVIEWS! I really am feeling like no bodys reading it and REVIEWING. It's driving me crazy! Please review...PLEASE! Oh and for those interested and havent noticed I have written a few different Hermione/Draco one-shots...'Light Saviour' and uh...cant think of its name...'Free To Live'. They are both detailed and I believe them to be good; just beware 'Free To Live' is a suicide one and doesnt really have Draco in it, but I still like it...Please read and review them too...make me feel special! hehe**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	5. Her POV 3

Have you ever had the feeling that someone is watching you? That their sole attention is focused on you, but you don't know who they are? I've got that right now.

Looking up from my alternate reality, where I would much rather be right now, I saw none other than the blonde-haired ferret watching me. I admit, yes I was curious as to why he was watching me, stalking me, but I also didn't care. Never before had he given me a thought of day, and now all he seems to want to do is be near me, to watch me, to annoy me. I just don't get it.

As he leant against the bookcase, he flexed the muscles in his arm for some unknown reason. Seriously was he trying to emphasise that he has more muscles than me? That he could over-power me, because come on, I already knew that much, I am the smartest witch of my age. But anyways, I raised an eyebrow in dis-contempt knowing that this was going to take forever if he was just going to stand there and flex his well-developed muscles.

I waited for a few more seconds, surveying him through my eyelashes, wishing for nothing more than him to be gone. When I could stand it no more, and I felt as though I could cut the tension between us with a knife, I flicked my hair from in my face and looked at him forcefully snarling, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Immediately, he smirked, his lips twisting into that distorted grimace that all the girls fell over their feet for, and I couldn't have felt more uncomfortable. He no longer was trying to hide that he was watching me, he walked forward and stood before me, I could smell his cologne, I could look directly into his stormy-grey eyes and be mesmerised once more by their beauty. I just couldn't stop looking at him, breathing in his scent; my head felt giddy, my legs felt weak and I could feel the corners of my mouth lifting into a slight smile.

"See something you like Granger?" I was snapped back into reality and found his face just mere inches away from my own. Amusement was playing over his face as he took another step forwards and leant even closer to me, until I could feel his breath on my cheek. I was frozen on the spot, my mind was over-working, but my body would not move. Mentally I was screaming at him to get away, for me to dodge him, push him, anything but let him get so close to me, but physically I could do neither. It was as if my body was ignoring my commands as I sat frozen solid, my book still in my lap, my eyes wide with disbelief or fear.

I watched his every move as he lowered himself to my level, as he levered his body near mine. His body heat was pulsating onto me as I watched his face get closer to mine, as his lips grew ever so close to my own. Still I couldn't move, and before I knew his lips were upon my own, his tongue ever so gently requesting pass between my fear stricken lips. Ever so slightly, I felt my mouth open and his tongue slide in, seemingly searching every crevice in my mouth. Unwillingly, my eyes shut ever so slowly, despite my internal request that they stay open. I didn't know what he was up too. I admit, it felt good, but it was Malfoy, Mal-ferret, the boy that's hated me since he first saw me, the one I punched only a few years ago, the Malfoy that I've wanted dead for seven years. Why would he want to kiss me?

It seemed like hours before he pulled away, but in reality, I'm sure it was only seconds. I could taste him; I could still smell him even as he retreated away from me. Looking up at him, I saw the back of his blonde-head as he walked away, his shoulders slightly hunched as he left the library, and me.

**Howdy everyone!! So how are you all?? Yea I'm sure you're not gonna answer me but yea, just felt like asking….**

**AND I'M Oh SO VERY VERY SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN LAZY AND TOO BUSY AND HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER!!! **

…**I've been not a good Queen of the Scoubies but please please please forgive me and leave me a review!!! **

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	6. His POV 3

Have you ever seen something so beautiful that you couldn't bear to look away? If its beauty was so mesmerising that if you tore your eyes away, that your heart was rip out of your chest? I felt that right now.

I stood there, leaning against the bookcase slightly, watching her watch me. Her hair was in her face, shielding her eyes from my gaze, in her lap her book lay discarded. The chair she sat in seemed to have swallowed her up in one huge gulp, surrounding her in its expansive leather exterior. She looked so small, so vulnerable sitting there, but I knew she was anything but that. She was strong-willed, an even-match to any cocky pure-blood wizard like myself. This young girl was stubborn, annoying, irritating and she makes me want to scream.

Unconsciously, I again flexed my biceps, as though I was trying to prove to myself that I was no physical match against her. Almost as though I was showing her that there was no way she could win a physical encounter with me, Draco Malfoy, she may have the brains, but I have the muscle. It was the testosterone in me, it was infecting my brain; I needed to prove my manliness to her, although I didn't feel that I needed too. My plan was to seduce her, to make her want me, to love me, to feel as though she could not live without me.

It seemed that I was watching her for hours until she moved, gracefully flicking her hair from in her face and presenting me with a glare. Well, at least she acknowledged me, not the way I would have hoped she would, but then again this is a work in progress. We need to advance to the eyes full of longing, desirous looks and wild sex, and until then I will settle for a death glare and those silky words of insult that seem to just spill from between her lips.

I looked into her narrowed eyes as her frow furrowed into the look of irritance that I knew oh so very well. Her well formed mouth was twisted into a snarl as she tensely asked me the question that I knew was coming before she opened her mouth, "what do you want Malfoy?" I couldn't help it, I smirked, I couldn't give her my real answer and I've never been a really good liar so I just won't say a word. I can't exactly turn around and say 'You Granger, I want you', she'll kill me!

My smirking seemed to annoy her more for some strange reason, usually it makes girls melt at my feet, but no, she frowned, seemingly deep in thought. Was she thinking about me? I would love nothing more than to know what goes inside that overactive mind of hers, to know if what I was doing was right, or if I was repelling her. Experimenting, I took a step forward to see if she would reject my closeness, yell, scream, anything. But no, she just scrutinisingly inspected me; she looked deep into my eyes as though she was searching for my soul, looking for what many could not find.

I admit, this made me uncomfortable, never before had someone sat there and stared into my eyes, never had someone looked at me in such detail. Usually I'm just passed of as a pretty face, a quick lay, a man-whore and her attention really shocked me. There was a smile playing on her lips and I really needed her to stop this, I was self-conscious of every breath that I took every slight movement that I made in case she saw it as bad. Feelings like this just don't occur in a Malfoy, it was unnatural, abnormal and I said the first thing that came to my mind, "See something you like Ganger?"

As soon as I said it, I realised how corny it was and instantly regretted it, my face was barely an inch away from her own and I could feel her minty fresh breath blowing past my face. As I moved slightly forward, I watched in amusement as her eyes widened slightly and she took a deep breath. I knew that now was the time for me to take it back, now was the time that I stop if I was going to stop, once I start I don't think I could stop. She seemed unable to move, her breath was shallow, was she scared of me or what I was going to do? Will she hate me more than she does now if I do what I think I'm going to do? Will she be more likely to hate me, to never fall in love with me? Would one kiss destroy my chances of using her to my advantage? I suppose one can never no until after the event.

Leaning forward slightly, I leant on the arm of the chair for support and gently pressed my lips upon her own. They were surprisingly soft and supple as I pushed my tongue slightly against her closed mouth to pry them open almost like a clamp. When they were open however, I set it upon myself to please her, to make her enjoy this more than I ever could. I let my tongue roam her mouth; I bit her bottom lip, and then sucked it till the blood was gone. When her eyes had shut, I knew my job was done, I had made her know how I feel, that I want her, and hopefully she wants me too. I felt alive for the first time in ages, I somehow knew that this kiss could have possibly changed everything for the better, this small kiss could have just changed the odds; maybe Granger will fall hopelessly in love with me just as planned.

I used this as my reasoning as to why I ended the kiss, I forced myself to move away from her before she could draw me back for more. I knew she waned more, I wanted more of her, but I knew I would have to wait until later; I would have to let her think about it, to stew over what had just happened, that was just Granger, and with that I left her to dwell on her thoughts.

**Hey, this ones a bit longer if you noticed…if not, well I just told you it was longer…I have no idea why, I just got a little more carried away with his thoughts…strange really….mneah….so anyways please please please leave a much wanted review!! **

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
